fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cetus (GranCrux)
Cetus, or The Sea Monster, is a powerful Diamond Celestial Spirit who specializes in Water Magic. Cetus is currently in contract with Kyon Lerscence, a mage of Nirvana's Peace. Despite Cetus' overwhelming power, they still aren't considered one of the 'top dogs' of the Diamond Spirits, however they are by far the strongest of the average Diamond Spirits. Cetus is one of Kyon's most used spirits. Appearance ''' Cetus takes on the appearance of a massive, serpent-like sea creature with blue scales. They also have multiple spikes along their body, as well as fins and a huge crown made of spikes. Cetus' underbelly is a shade of gray in contrast to it's blue scales, which truly makes an excellent camouflage while Cetus is in water. Which is practically always. '''Personality Cetus hasn't truly shown much of it's personality, only making terrifying roars. However Cetus has shown to be rough and aggressive in combat, even unmindful of their summoner's or allies' well being while battling. History Not much is known of Cetus' history other than the fact they, at some point, signed a contract with Kyon Lerscence. However, like all Diamond Celestial Spirits, it's believed Cetus may have been an average animal turned Celestial Spirit via a magical ritual. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Water Magic: 'A Caster and Elemental Magic as well as Cetus' primary magic. Cetus uses this magic for extremely devastating offensive attacks. Cetus can manipulate and create water with this magic. They can store massive amounts of water within their body to build up the power of attacks. Cetus' mastery in this magic is rivals even that of Aquarius, a Zodiac Spirit in whom also specializes in water magic, in which Cetus also has a rivalry with. Cetus uses this magic in perfect conjunction with their Terrain Effect Magic * '''Crashing Wave: '''Cetus summons a massive tidal wave that comes crashing down upon their target(s). The size of this spell can grow to tremendous amounts. It's unknown exactly how large this spells size can get however. ** '''Tsunami: '''A much more powerful variation of '''Crashing Wave, '''only usable when Cetus has massive amounts of water stored within their body. The waves from this spell continue even after hitting it's target(s), only stopping at Cetus' command or when it has nowhere else to move. * '''Sea Shackle: '''Cetus summons pillars of water around the target(s) that bind them in place and constricts them with every second that goes by. * '''Whirl Pool: '''Cetus begins swimming within the water in a spiral motion at high speeds. By doing so, Cetus causes the surrounding water to move in the same motion as it, effectively creating a whirl pool in the process that pulls anything in the water towards it's bane of destruction. * '''Aqua Jet: '''Cetus surrounds itself in spiraling water and charges full speed at the target. * '''Tidal Tail: '''Cetus surrounds it's tail in spiraling water, either slamming or jabbing it full force at it's target, causing a outburst of water waves when the spell disperses. * '''Raining Shrapnels: '''Cetus launches shrapnel shaped water bullets from it's mouth, hundreds in amounts, that come raining down with extreme force. * '''Hydro Cannon: '''Cetus builds up all the water within it's body and releases it in the form of a gigantic cannon blast, the extreme force of this spell can cause massive destruction to those around it. '''Terrain Effect Magic: '''Terrain effect magic is a Caster and Spatial Magic that allows the user to change the area by releasing ethernano into the terrain. This magic is extremely versatile, as the user can summon many different terrain types. Cetus is however, able to use a single terrain type, however this one terrain is all Cetus will ever need. * '''Raging Sea Zone: '''Cetus always activates this spell upon being summoned, as Cetus is only truly able to battle and sustain itself in water. The sky darkens and clouds swarm the area. The area flood in water that is repeatedly crashing and up to 200ft upon the summoning of this spell. The clouds also rain as long as the spell is active, the water rising as the battle carries on. Cetus employs this zone to assist with their spells and battling in general, as they can't move nearly as swift outside of water. The water also allows Cetus to perfectly camouflage itself, it's upper scales matching the waves when seen form above, and it's underbelly matching the sky above from below. '''Monstrous Strength: '''Cetus is extremely powerful, a mixture of it's massive body size and sheer strength. '''Monstrous Durability: ' Thanks to it's tough scales, and large body size, Cetus is exceedingly durable, capable of taking the most severe of attacks with little pain. '''Unfathomable Amounts of Magic Power: '''Cetus has exceedingly large amounts of magic power, capable of activating it's '''Raging Sea Zone, keeping it active throughout the duration of any battle, as well as being able to use it's Water Magic at the exact same time. '''Immortality: '''As a Celestial Spirit, Cetus, for the most part is immortal. However if Cetus was forced to stay in the Human World for a duration of time, they'd cease to exist. Category:Water Magic User Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Diamond Celestial Spirit Category:Terrain effect magic user